


I love you as a friend, and then a little more

by stonerimie



Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of praise, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boypussy, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, Facials, First Time, Jisung Boypussy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Top Seo Changbin, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: He cursed his body for responding the way it did, his sex throbbing as a blush spread on Jisung’s face and he looked away out of embarrassment. Changbin froze, confirming his fear without a single word. Jisung didn’t move, saying a silent prayer to try and sink into the bed only to be met with disappointment and finally squeezing his eyes shut tightly, as if that would make it possible to avoid the consequences. He held his breath when Changbin shifted, easing the pressure on his crotch but still holding his thigh snug against it as he redistributed his weight.“You have…that?” Changbin asked, speaking even when it sounded like the words were stuck in his throat. Jisung gave a hesitant nod, his hands gripping the material covering his chest in gentle fists as he cracked his eyes open in order to observe the older’s reaction. His best friend was blushing just as brightly, his lips slightly parted as he searched for his next words. “I-I’m hard, Jisung.”-Or where Changbin finally finds out that his childhood best friend has a pussy, and they both get a little too excited.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	I love you as a friend, and then a little more

**Author's Note:**

> I should clarify before reading:
> 
> \- Jisung was born as a male with a pussy, he does not have any way to have children considering he does not have a reproductive system.  
> \- I personally consider this a vanilla fic, but both of them lean toward being more submissive (begging, crying, etc.)  
> \- The lactation tag applies to Changbin.

It was only meant to be a little wrestling, Jisung trying to grab his phone after Changbin snatched it from his hands. Only some playful fighting, and then they would finally watch the anime that he promised Jisung to binge together. He wasn’t going to lose so easily though, flipping the two of them over and pinning his best friend down on the mattress, thigh pressed in between Jisung’s legs and phone only a few centimetres out of the younger’s reach.

Jisung didn’t care for the phone anymore, not when Changbin’s knee was pressing into his crotch, not when he was being pinned down in such a suggestive pose. He knew that the other’s sweats were thin, the material flimsy enough and putting enough pressure against his crotch that he would be able to  _ feel _ Jisung. 

He cursed his body for responding the way it did, his sex throbbing as a blush spread on Jisung’s face and he looked away out of embarrassment. Changbin froze, confirming his fear without a single word. Jisung didn’t move, saying a silent prayer to try and sink into the bed only to be met with disappointment and finally squeezing his eyes shut tightly, as if that would make it possible to avoid the consequences. He held his breath when Changbin shifted, easing the pressure on his crotch but still holding his thigh snug against it as he redistributed his weight. 

“You have…that?” Changbin asked, speaking even when it sounded like the words were stuck in his throat. Jisung gave a hesitant nod, his hands gripping the material covering his chest in gentle fists as he cracked his eyes open in order to observe the older’s reaction. His best friend was blushing just as brightly, his lips slightly parted as he searched for his next words. “I-I’m hard, Jisung.” 

With all the tension that had built up for so long, all the fear of how the other would react once he found out his friend had something different in between his legs, the weight that had been on his shoulders for so long that now seemed to fade. All of it could only make him burst out in laughter, because he had never even thought of the possibility that Changbin would get  _ hard  _ at the mere discovery and thought of  _ his  _ pussy. Jisung clasped his palm over his mouth and laughed into it, because the relief of not having to hide anymore was amazing, and he gave Changbin an erection in return. He figured there were many reasons that their friendship seemed so perfect, he added it to the imaginary list without even thinking twice. 

It was exciting, Jisung never revealed his secret to anyone after he was born and they discovered he was a healthy boy with a vagina, he had been taught to keep quiet and stuff his underwear to make him look the same. But this was Changbin, the first person that he trusted enough to come out to and his first in many others as they experimented while growing up together. This only seemed right, and he felt so free now that he had no more secrets to keep from the person that he trusted the most. 

“Do you wanna see it?” His voice was barely above a whisper, looking at Changbin from under his eyelashes as he worried that his pounding heartbeat might be audible. He could see how the older’s throat moved as he swallowed, his tongue poking out for a second to wet his lips before he nodded. “You should- should touch it first, to make sure you really want to.”

Jisung grabbed his wrist, bringing Changbin’s hand to his sex and folding back his fingers until only the index was sticking out, the other drawing back his knee to give him access and watching with a curious gaze as Jisung pressed his finger against his sweatpants, poking it softly before trailing up and then pushing harder where his clit was once he reached it. Changbin quietly followed his movements even after Jisung released his wrist, trailing his index finger up and down the seam of his sweatpants to send the smallest shocks of bliss up Jisung’s spine and staring at it with a hungry gaze, as if he was visualising what he would find under the gray cotton. He felt giddy, knowing that he would be the one giving Changbin the honour of seeing a pussy in real life for the first time, even if he wasn’t sure what showing him would lead to. 

“Binnie,” He mumbled, admiring the other’s face as he seemed to caress Jisung’s sweats with all the concentration he had, carefully following the exact line that Jisung had demonstrated to him earlier. “It feels nice, I-I like it when you play with my...my pussy.”

Changbin inhaled a shaky breath, drawing back his hand and raising his fingers to his face, looking at them as if they were completely foreign to him. He laughed in disbelief, looking at Jisung with raised eyebrows and making the younger cock his head to the side in wonder. “Holy fuck,” He breathed, kissing his fingertips and sighing contently. “Can you believe it, Jisung? These fingers just touched a pussy, I’m a different man now, my life is complete.” 

“Dude…” He raised his hand to his mouth, hiding his laughter behind the back of it. Changbin reached out again, cupping his palm over the front and gasping softly at how easily it seemed to fit inside. Jisung rolled his eyes fondly, popped up on his elbows to get a proper view. “It’s only mine, nothing special.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Changbin scolded, carefully moving until he was positioned in between Jisung’s legs, hovering right over his face. It would be threatening if he didn’t know Changbin so well, knowing that his best friend would never hurt him despite his insane body. He did appreciate the feeling of Changbin’s calloused palm against his hot cheek, thumb carefully stroking the area right under his eye. “I’m sure it’s beautiful, my cock is so fucking hard because of you, even the thought is already driving me crazy.”

He rolled his hips down onto Jisung, creating friction in between their clothed crotches and leaning down to connect their lips. Kissing was normal, Jisung really liked it a little too much and Changbin was comfortable helping him satisfy his needs. They had been each other’s first kiss, after all. But this was new, both of them feeling the excitement swirl in their bellies as neither of them felt a need to stop, Jisung’s fingers holding his shoulders as he started moving his hips to meet Changbin halfway, their breathing getting heavier as they rubbed against each other. They were dry humping, and it shouldn’t feel as good as it did, Jisung’s arms slowly snaking around Changbin’s neck to hold him securely while they kept kissing and rubbing and softly moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Jisung tried to remember a time where he had been this turned on, but he came up blank when he realised it was a first. He was soaking through his silk panties, he could tell that much, his blush getting brighter with every second that passed as a ridiculous amount of questions ran through his head. He struggled to hold back his whine when Changbin parted from the kiss, placing another smooch on Jisung’s soft cheek. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked, carefully scattering the kisses all over Jisung’s face, his hips paused despite the aching erection in between his legs. Jisung nodded after taking a moment to actually consider it, he wanted to do this with Changbin for no reason other than how much he was enjoying the moment. The older connected their lips for a chaste kiss, smiling down at him. “Good, me too, let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Once again he found himself wishing to sink into the mattress, but with a much different definition. He wanted to melt into the feeling that Changbin was bringing him, both the gentle nudges of pleasure and the safety that he was drinking in, the constant reassurance making him feel as if this was always meant to happen. When the older kissed him with a slip of the tongue again, he had no trouble going along with it. His hands tangled in Changbin’s hair, squeezing and tugging at the strands with small apologies in case he was hurting his best friend. 

Changbin shushed him, kissing along his neck and following his collarbone until he reached his shoulder, smiling against it before pulling back to look at Jisung’s face. He wasn’t moving his hips, taking his time to quietly admire the younger’s features with a different mindset than before and feeling his heart skip a beat when Jisung looked away out of embarrassment. Usually, when his best friend got flustered over something, he would keep teasing him about it, instead he allowed Jisung to look away. Vulnerable but still ready to be exposed, it was something that Changbin admired. He leaned back, sitting up straight and pushing his hands under Jisung’s shirt, fingertips gentle enough in their tracing to leave goosebumps and palms warm as they moved over the soft skin. “You should be shirtless around me more often...you’re so beautiful.” 

It soothed his nerves once more, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware of holding and melting under Changbin’s touch once again. He was worried that they might be taking it so far just because he had a pussy, but the older’s words were solid proof that he had been thinking about Jisung in an inappropriate way before finding out which genitals were in between his legs.

He should have known based on the amount of times he caught Changbin sneaking glances at his body whenever he wasn’t wearing a shirt, the way he seemed to tackle and hug him a little more without the thin layer of cotton covering his chest. Jisung did remember when they had both been shirtless while hugging, the positive shudder that ran down his spine upon noticing how much larger Changbin’s chest and arms were. The tension had always been there, and the new information finally made it snap. 

Jisung helpfully sat up as Changbin lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it aside to earn a protest from the younger and taking a deep breath as his eyes scanned his best friend’s chest. His dark nipples that seemed to be placed perfectly on his soft chest, his slightly toned stomach that had gold skin stretching over it to show the muscles, his body was a true work of art. “Jisung, are you even real? You can tell me, I’ll keep your little alien secrets.” 

Another laugh bubbled from his throat, shaking his head as his response to Changbin’s question and grabbing his bottom lip in between his teeth to stop himself from getting lost in a fit of giggles. “I’m real,” He confirmed in a soft voice, affection drenched into the words and making them drip as he spoke. “Do you wanna…touch it now?”

Changbin nodded, carefully watching Jisung’s face as he slipped his fingers into his underwear and reached down far enough to feel his sex, the folds wet with slick and his clit poking out for his best friend to find it with ease. He didn’t do anything to stimulate Jisung at first, taking his time to explore with his fingers and keeping track of Jisung’s reaction. The slick was quick to cover his hand, and he could feel the blush on his face brighten when it solidified what they were doing once again. He was touching a pussy, and his best friend was enjoying it, exhaling soft breaths whenever Changbin brushed against his sensitive clit. It felt soft and warm under his fingers, his dick twitching with interest when Jisung moved even the smallest amount and he could feel it pulse and tense against his hand. 

“You should take them off,” Jisung mumbled, lifting his hips to help as Changbin took the offer and tugged his sweats down his legs, revealing the pink panties that had a darker colour right where he had been leaking the entire time. Changbin wasn’t surprised, he had felt the sticky material against the back of his hand when he was still touching. He smiled as he threw them to the floor, caressing the stretch marks on Jisung’s hips with one hand while using the other to press the pad of his thumb into the wet spot, rubbing it around before sighing and cocking his head to the side. “Go ahead.”

He was glad that Jisung understood his wordless request, finally inching down Jisung’s soaked panties and revealing his beautiful pussy. It was soft and puffy, even better than he imagined based on touching, his clit halfway tucked under a small hood and his labia a little reddened from the moist material that irritated it with friction. 

“ _ Holy shit _ . You are the hottest thing I have ever seen. Really, fucking hell, almost made me blow my load already.” He laughed, in disbelief with both himself and the sight before him, the drenched underwear clenched in his fist as he seemed to be stuck staring, subconsciously licking his lips when he saw fresh slick leaking out. “It’s- it’s like you’re begging for me to get my mouth on you, Jisung. Would you like that?”

Jisung hummed, burning red at the thought of Changbin’s pouty lips on his dripping pussy and bringing up his hands to hide his face behind them. He had imagined it so many times, having a hot tongue lapping at his entrance and flicking his clit, he was embarrassed to admit to the amount of times he had jerked off to the thought of it. Changbin had a really pretty face, and he almost couldn’t wait to see it in between his legs, wondering how much of his imagination would turn out to be accurate. He was shaking a little, from the excitement and the nerves, and he knew that the older felt the same as he slowly got into a position in between Jisung’s legs, sitting on his knees with his elbows on the mattress and his hands holding the undersides of his best friend’s thighs. 

It was strange to feel Changbin’s breath fan over his pussy, and it was weird to feel it leave when the other decided that it was essential to place a few kisses on his thighs, squeezing the flesh under his palms and sucking a mark into the sensitive skin, laying his claim as close to Jisung’s genitals as possible. “Feel free to stop me, feel free to cum,” He muttered, as if he wasn’t gritting his teeth to hold back his orgasm when he could smell the sweat and soap that lingered on the younger’s golden skin, biting into it to earn a yelp. “I love you, yeah?” 

“Oh, I-I love you too,” He whispered, not knowing where to put his hands and getting caught of guard when Changbin’s plush lips pressed against him, placing a chaste kiss on his clit that made the blush creep down to his neck, peeking through his fingers to check the sight he might have imagined once or twice. Changbin was grinning up at him, watching him react to the minimal stimulation before he actually started trying. He wrapped his lips around Jisung’s clit, gently suckling on it and caressing it with his tongue as he kept his gaze on his best friend’s facial features. “Shit-  _ shit _ , that feels fucking amazing, I didn’t think it would feel this good.” 

“You taste delicious,” Changbin said, taking a break after he placed another kiss on Jisung’s precious pussy. He grinned when the younger pulled his hands away from his face to place them in Changbin’s hair and gently tug on the strands again. Jisung was ruined already, and the older was sure he didn’t look composed himself either. “Could eat you out for days, have never been this hard.”

“Don’t stop,” Jisung sniffled as a tear escaped to roll down his cheek, his nether region twitching with every breath that Changbin exhaled when he could feel them against his skin. “I-It’s so good, wanna cum in your mouth.” 

Changbin stared at him in silence for a few seconds, blinking a few times in disbelief. “You’re gonna have an orgasm so quickly?” He cooed, hands subconsciously squeezing Jisung’s soft thighs again as he processed the words. A little too fond of his best friend, a little too amazed by the fact. “Want me to make you cum, baby? Really? You wanna feel my tongue on your perfect cunt while you make a mess? You’re such a naughty boy, Jisung.”

Jisung couldn’t find the words to answer, only rutting back against Changbin’s face when he placed his mouth in his cunt once more, feeling the tightness in his stomach increase more and more until the older sucked on his clit again and the tight knot that had formed came undone, his legs trembling as his hand almost tore out his best friend’s hair, his voice failing him for a moment only for the most wrecked moans to come out once he found it. Changbin licked him through it like it was nothing, seeming perfectly content in his spot as he sucked and lapped at his pussy with closed eyes, taking in Jisung’s delicious taste and sounds as if he had been waiting for years. 

He pulled away as Jisung came down from his high, resting his head on one thigh while caressing the other with his fingertips. Jisung’s chest heaved, not used to having orgasms in such a way and still jerking every so often with the aftershocks. The younger couldn’t believe it, he refused to admit that he came so fast from something he had been dreaming about for so long, almost feeling like he wasted his chance. “You really came, hm?” He grinned, satisfied with himself as Jisung nodded to confirm it. “God, I love you so much.” 

It was as if he could read Jisung’s thoughts, crawling up to embrace his small frame as the younger held on to him for dear life. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes again, ignoring the stinging when Changbin’s warmth was more prominent than anything else. “Binnie,” He finally started, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, preparing to speak. Jisung knew he could take as long as he needed, that Changbin would be fine if all he could listen to was the other’s heartbeat. They could stay there for hours, and if he asked them to act like nothing ever happened he was sure Changbin would. He always had a fear of embarrassing himself during sex, that he would get laughed at or that his partner would be turned off when they got to see him naked. Changbin felt safe, free of judgement when he had seen Jisung at his lowest points in life and still remained by his side. He didn’t see any reason not to give in to what he wanted. “I-I wanna lose  _ it  _ to you.” 

“Really?” Changbin pushed himself up and hovered over Jisung’s face, looking down at him with a gentle smile on his face. He was almost glowing with excitement, pressing a lingering kiss to Jisung’s cheek and nuzzling their noses together. “I’d love to have sex with you. It’s so cool...losing our virginity to each other.”

Jisung blushed and looked away, flustered by how easily Changbin laid down the facts. After years of being friends, after growing up together, they would lose their virginities to their best friend. He had caught the older jerking off plenty of times, he had walked in on him right after a shower and seen his naked body, he even allowed Changbin to get off within the same room as him a few times. But he never had the time to really observe the other’s body, he never got the chance to look at it when his mind wasn’t on full alert due to the panic of catching someone. Changbin took off his shirt, only looking a little different since the last time Jisung had seen him but still looking so much hotter now that he could openly ogle his body and was allowed to confess to his attraction. 

His hands moved before he could even process his actions, cupping Changbin’s chest and squeezing the flesh, massaging them without even a single thought in his head. It was as if Jisung was hypnotised, thumbing over his nipples to watch him shiver and finally leaning forward to take one of them into his mouth, biting down on the warm skin and lavishly licking it, feeling the older’s hand on the back of his head to hold him close. 

“You really love sucking on my tits that much?” Changbin mused, as if he wasn’t the one that previously got completely absorbed in eating Jisung’s pussy. He knew that the biting would leave behind a circle shaped mark around his nipple, but he really didn’t mind when the other’s mouth was hot and wet against him, holding his breath when Jisung looked up at him through his eyelashes while he was still toying with the older’s chest. His eyes were glossy with tears, his lips a little swollen and his hair starting to stick to his forehead. “You look adorable, I’m so desperate to fuck you, do you even realise that?”

Changbin pulled him back with a gentle hold on his hair, Jisung’s gaze still stuck to his chest and his eyes widening as a trickle of milk followed right after, leaking from his nipple that had been slicked with spit and slowly trailing down his body. The older looked embarrassed, letting go of Jisung’s hair to hide his face behind his hands, so humiliated for something he had no control over. He gasped when he could feel Jisung’s soft tongue against his skin again, lapping up the trail of milk that had steadily leaked down until he could take Changbin’s nipple in his mouth once more, rolling the other in between his fingers until he tapped on the bud and could feel milk sticking to his fingertip, both of the older’s tits leaking as the milk spilled down his body and into Jisung’s mouth. 

It felt more like they were equals, both functioning in a way they shouldn’t and having something to be embarrassed about, Changbin muffling his soft noises behind his palm as Jisung eagerly collected the liquid, keeping it in his mouth as he connected their lips for a kiss, creamy milk and thick spit forming a gross mixture that ran down their chins and went down their throats with ease. His hand was still squeezing at Changbin’s chest as they kissed, feeling it trickle over his hand and in between his fingers. 

Jisung squealed when he was pushed back, falling onto the mattress as Changbin forced down his pants just enough for his hard cock to show, big and throbbing in his hand. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand, blindly feeling around until he found what he was looking for and handing the small package to Changbin, watching how he tore it open with his teeth and kept his gaze sternly on the younger’s face as he rolled it over his cock. “I’m sorry,” He whimpered, even more desperate than Jisung at this point. “I-I can’t hold it anymore, you’re so fucking hot.” 

He reached down, placing his fingers on his labia to spread them apart, more slick leaking from his entrance to invite Changbin, moaning when he crawled forward to press his cock against his pussy. It was a mess, sliding and grunting and humping against his sex with nothing separating them, his swollen head catching on the rim every so often and making both of them hold their breaths in anticipation. All it would take was one calculated push, and then they would both be deflowered within the same second. “Wait, wait,” Jisung panted, reaching out to circle his arms around Changbin’s neck, pulling him in close enough for their foreheads to knock together every now and then. “Go- go slowly, and kiss me. I want you right now, p-please.”

“Oh shit, oh fucking hell,” Changbin moaned, reaching down to grab his cock and positioning himself properly, only needing the smallest buck of his hips to be inside and hungrily connecting their lips, licking into Jisung’s mouth as if it were his last meal and biting at his plush mouth without any thought, too needy to go slow. Jisung squeezed him tighter, hands grabbing and tugging at Changbin’s hair as his pussy throbbed against the other’s tip. “God, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna fuck your perfect pussy, Jisung. I-I’m gonna be the first one to fuck your gorgeous cunt.”

“Go, please, fuck me,” Jisung cried, tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed and sniffled and wiped his tears on Changbin’s skin by accident, their kiss much too messy for it to even be called one anymore. The older was pulsing against him, head feeling so thick even when it was only resting against him and only making Jisung feel more excited to have something that big inside. “Binnie,  _ please _ . I want you so bad, have always wanted you.”

“Fuck, I love you so much,” He replied, finally closing the distance with his hips and pushing into Jisung’s tight heat, falling apart and keeping his jaw unhinged for his drool to mindlessly drip into the younger’s mouth, feeling how Jisung eagerly licked along his lips to collect it and swallow it down. He saw white before he even had the chance to bottom out, the walls squeezing his cock too much for him to keep it together as he spilled into the rubber embarrassingly quick, clinging on to his best friend. Jisung wasn’t much help when it came to controlling his emotions, openly sobbing into his mouth when he was overwhelmed with pleasure. “You feel so good- I’m coming, I’m coming- I’m filling you up-  _ fuck _ .”

Jisung trembled along with him, choking on his sounds and still being loud enough for the neighbours to hear, Changbin giving him tiny and erratic thrusts to work through his orgasm and looking down at Jisung with wide eyes and heavy breaths, momentarily forgetting how to breathe with all the things he was feeling at the same time. He had toys, he had even made a few artificial vaginas with the gross rubber glove and towel combination, had microwaved a few fruits in his life, but he had never felt something even half as good as his best friend’s burning insides. 

“Don’t stop,” Jisung begged, even though he knew how sensitive Changbin must be especially after such an intense orgasm, only wrapping his legs around his waist to force him inside. Both of them crying, both of them chasing pleasure and rubbing together in the most chaotic way, both of them experiencing it so differently than they had expected to lose their virginity. “I love you, I love you, please keep going.”

Changbin clenched his teeth, forcing himself through the overstimulation just to give Jisung what he wanted, desperate to please him, to make the other feel as good as he did. His cock stayed hard, finally pushing all the way in and almost certain his face looked ugly as he was entirely enveloped in Jisung’s perfect body, his dick buried deep inside as Jisung gasped and clawed, only knowing not to go too hard when he was so far inside and trying to perfect his inexperienced thrusts within a few minutes. Jisung didn’t have time to process his pace, to think about how deep Changbin was, only knowing that a thick cock was stretching his virginal hole wide open and filling him up. 

He reached down, placing his fingers on his clit and rubbing himself as Changbin kept trying to fuck him the best he could, trying to thrust somewhat consistently while failing miserably. Jisung didn’t mind nor did he notice, too consumed by the idea of getting fucked. His fingers knew exactly where to touch, how to rush him towards an orgasm as his free hand still remained in Changbin’s soft hair. From an outsiders perspective they would look stupid, drooling and crying over clumsy and unplanned thrusts that wouldn’t feel good if it weren’t for their excitement, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. For them, who were involved in their own little world, it was the most amazing thing they had ever experienced, everything around them spinning and swirling as they got lost to the other. 

The younger gasped and arched his back, rubbing himself faster as Changbin tried to give him a few good thrusts with his spent cock, milk still leaking from his nipples and precum still leaking into the ruined condom, watching as Jisung quietly shook and shuddered through another orgasm. He was hypnotised, almost forgetting to keep moving as he got lost in the view and causing him to snap his hips in shock, finally getting Jisung to keep making sound as a loud moan surprised the both of them. “You’re so pretty, so pretty, I love you so much.”

Jisung pulled him down for another kiss, shaking hands placed on Changbin’s cheek and accidentally wiping his slick on one of them, his entire body trembling with exhaustion as the older momentarily stilled inside to focus on a proper kiss. It was sweet, a pitstop in their desperation and a reminder of how they got into this situation. He never wanted it to end, he never wanted to stop feeling the way Changbin’s cock reshaped his insides and made him addicted. “Come on my face,” Jisung whispered, almost begged, Changbin couldn’t refuse his innocent eyes and flushed cheeks. “I-I wanna taste you too.”

Changbin pulled out, fumbling to get the condom off and crawling over to sit on Jisung’s chest, resting the red and swollen head against his lips while desperately stroking himself to completion, feeling how the younger grabbed his ass to steady him and choking on a whine when he squeezed the flesh in his strong hands. Jisung waited with closed eyes and an open mouth, and he really couldn’t hold it for long with a sight so beautiful. 

It made Jisung flinch in surprise at first, and then he accepted the streaks of white that were coating his face, catching some on his tongue and waiting until he could feel no more before he dared to open his eyes again, looking at Changbin with cum on his face and in his mouth, closing it and puffing out his cheeks, scrunching his nose at the taste but forcing himself to swallow it anyways, before the older even had the chance to hold out a tissue for him. “Wh- That doesn’t taste good, Jisung!” He scolded, wiping his face with the paper when he had no other use for it, carefully holding his chin in between his fingers. “Do you need more? I...don’t think I can, but I’ll try if you want.”

“Happy,” Jisung mumbled, curling his fingers around Changbin’s wrist and kissing the back of his hand after the mess had been cleaned from his face, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and hiding his face in his neck. He was satisfied, feeling not even a hint of regret as his belly still tingled with the aftershocks of excitement. It had all happened in a haze, and he realised that they didn’t take long at all when he looked at the clock, but it failed to bother him. Changbin kissed him in return, laying him back down on the bed. “I’m tired too.” 

The older offered a smile, kissing down his body and carefully pushing apart his legs, placing them over his messy folds the softest that he could, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue and lick him once more. He kissed the insides of his thighs and his knees and even went as far as to press one against the top of Jisung’s foot, finally completing his desire to cover him in affection and reaching out for the tissues once more. He kept once of Jisung’s legs hooked over his shoulder as he cleaned the space in between, wiping away the slick even though some was still gushing out and whispering gentle praises. It felt like he should be more embarrassed about all of it, the milk and the fast orgasms and the pure desperation, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel it around Jisung, too happy and comfortable. 

Both were still smiling once they cuddled up, Jisung gently suckling on one of his nipples to test how much he could lactate while Changbin carded his fingers through his hair, only exchanging few words in the process. They were catching their breaths and gathering their thoughts in silence, feeling easy and calm around each other the same as before. “We should do that more often,” Jisung whispered. “You’re the- the only one who knows.”

Changbin nodded, shivering when another trail of milk got lapped up by Jisung’s soft tongue, feeling his heart speed up a bit at the idea of being the only one who could touch his best friend like that. He nuzzled his nose into Jisung’s hair, still feeling the younger’s sex against his bare thigh and moving his leg up to subtly press against it. Still naked, still with flushed skin and faint tear tracks. “I didn’t think I’d like eating your pussy that much,” Changbin confessed in a soft voice, gaining no verbal reaction but feeling how Jisung pulsed against his leg in the same way that had started all of this. “You’re so sexy, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop thinking about your cunt...thinking about you.”

Jisung’s breath wavered, rocking his hips onto Changbin’s strong thigh and humming quietly. He was still riled up, still eager for more when the first experience was so pleasant and exciting. “Can you- wanna put it back inside?” His voice was quiet, Changbin’s cock twitching in interest as a soft breath passed his parted lips, not even having to think about the suggestion. “I think...I wanna go to sleep with your cock filling me.”

It took a little bit of struggle for him to properly be inside Jisung while both of them remained comfortable, but then the younger put his mouth back to work on his tits and it was as if nothing had happened, resuming the exact same as before. He couldn’t believe that the sucking at his nipples was actually making him feel sleepy, feeling like it would make more sense in reverse but unable to deny the way his eyelids were drooping. “I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that,” He complained softly, breathing in Jisung’s scent and feeling a soft smile grace his features. “You’re insatiable.”

“You can go to sleep if you want,” Jisung shrugged, carefully biting the swollen bud and swiping his tongue over it to lick away the milk that immediately started dripping again. Changbin groaned softly, his hips thrusting into the other’s heat in a chain reaction. He sighed, pressing a few kisses on the top of Jisung’s head. “I’ll be fine here.”

Changbin promised him he wouldn’t fall asleep, and he kept to his promise for a solid fifteen minutes before he was swept away by exhaustion, too used to the warm on his chest and cock and only having it sedate him into a deeper state of sleep, happy to pass out with his best friend in his arms. Jisung took a moment to realise it, and he only kept sucking once he did, although a bit softer than before. He kept going until he was tired, and then he joined Changbin with his mouth still pressed against his warm skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> *celebrates in another fic added to the boypussy jisung revolution* i really like how this one turned out hehe...it felt a little strange to write all the scenes so short and undetailed, but i felt like it fit with the loss of virginity :] i'm already excited to start my next fic about jisung's lovely pussy
> 
> did you enjoy reading? consider leaving kudos or a comment !!
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquirt)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
